wrestlingunitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Udy
Udy is a professional wrestler of Indian descent who is currently signed with OWA KIngdom brand. Prior to joining OWA, Udy has wrestled in Japan, India and European Independent circuit both under the moniker Udy and as a masked wrestler Ultimo Diablo. He is a former 5 times WSquare TV champion. Apart from that, he has also won multiple heavyweight titles in Europe. In the USA, he has primarily wrestled in few small time promotions as a Tag team specialist alongside his friend and tag team partner Fenris. Early Life Udy started wrestling during 2004. Northern Europe 2004-2014 After training under tutelage of Lance Storm and his doctor Jey, he started wrestling the undercard in European Indie circuit primarily in the light heavyweight division. He would go on to win multiple cruiserweight championships before he would travel to Japan. In 2009, he would slowly climb the heavyweight division and win championships in Germany, Norway and Ireland. 2011 would mark the beginning of the "The Demon Wolf" character which would in its initial incarnation be an out and out supernatural being. After an incident in 2012 where he would snap mid match, Udy would be suspended from the circuit for 2 years. He would make his return on October 2014 and wrestle his last match in European circuit where he would beat his tag team partner Fenris which would be both men's last match in the continent. Japan Excursion 2008-2016 (NJPW/DDT) Udy under the masked character of Ultimo Diablo would wrestle in Japanese circuit for over 8 years winning several junior heavyweight titles. 2015 would mark his transition to main event scene but would not win heavyweight title. India 2008-2012 (CWE/WSquare) Udy would also wrestle in his native India where he would win 5 TV championships for WSquare. He would have several memorable feuds before leaving the company on 2012 including with likes of The Great Khali himself. OWA ''' '''Debut and lower card April 2019-June 2019 Udy would make his debut at OWA Kingdom answering RDIII's call out to anyone backtstage for an inpromptu match up. His next major appearance would be during the annual Final Destination event on April where he would be part of the battle royal. He would eliminate 4 competitors and became one of the final four. He would be eliminated by Jake Keeton. Udy would start being more vocal on social media and would pick a fight with Kenny Drake after weeks of asking for a match. On June 2nd edition of Kingdom, Udy would finally face Kenny and after a more than competitive match would lose via pinfall. On June 16th, Udy would be part of the main event for first time versus Stephanie Matsuda. Unlike popular expectation of it being a squash, the match would turn out to be a sleeper hit earning the match of the week award. After almost scoring an upset post hitting the U-turn frogsplash, he would lose after Stephanie Matsuda would hit the Sleeper Suplex. On 29th June, 2019, he would win his first title at OWA when he would win the 24/7 championship. He is faced new comer Hayden Cross on June 30th edition of Kingdom where he would lose the match and his championship in the process. "Infernal Beast" and Multiple Personalities July - August 2019 After losses in main-event against Matsuda and then losing the 24/7 title to debuting Hayden Cross, Udy would snap during a indie match against Oklahoma favorite Ray Burnsei at Oklahoma City Championship Wrestling event. After the arena going dark, Udy would unleash what he calls "The Infernal Beast". According to several outlets and news, its revealed that this gimmick is an update from "The Demon Wolf" persona. The "Infernal Beast" is a gimmick he used as a special at several of his earlier major feuds. Now bringing it in full-time, it is believed Udy will become more violent and anarchic. He also debuted a new finisher called "Dante's Inferno". On 14th July, 2019, he would attack Dominick Oparta before their scheduled hardcore match began. He would go on to squash Oparta after repeatedly hitting him with De Förbannelsen. ''' At Boiling Point 2019 PPV, Udy would attack Oparta again before his match for the Spartan Championship in a 4-way match and then take his spot. He would be part of the epic match but lose after taking finishers from all the three other men and being pinned by the champion Jeff X. Post match Miltiades would assault Udy. Miltiades would ask for a "No Holds Barred" match up during next Kingdom. In the lead up, Udy would showcase a 3rd persona called "Dr. Ryland" who would ask to face Miltiades. However the match would see the "Udy" persona. In a very well received match up, Udy would lose after Miltiades would hit all his 3 finishers. Post match, Miltiades would hand Udy the towel in show of sportsmanship and respect. '''Face Turn and "The Eclectic Spirit" During and following his match with Miltiades, Udy would slowly turn face by acknowledging the crowds reaction and with the fans behind him, would start portraying a never-say-die daredevil. He would fight in the Challenge Cup 2019 and would gain only 3 points while being on losing side in rest of his matches but again would portray a never-say-die attitude winning the fans over constantly putting on great matches against Carlos Rosso, Azumi Goto and Wil Pierce. He would be scheduled to face Nate Cage during August 25 edition of Kingdom. In a poll asking "which of his personas should face Nate Cage?", "The Eclectic Spirit" Udy would win by landslide and is scheduled for the match which is anticipated to be a barn burner. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *'Dante's Inferno (Triangle Choke) - As "The Infernal Beast"' * Chaotic Peace '('A very stiff Bicycle High Knee/Discuss High Knee to side of head) - As Udy * The Iron Thorn (High angle flying cross arm bar) * Howling at The Moon (HTM) - Rolling Stunner transitioned into a dragon sleeper Signature Moves * Cross Bloody (Superman elbow strike) * U-Turn (Frog Splash) * Livsnjutare (Curb Stomp) * Spinality (Inverted sleeper backbreaker) * De Förbannelsen-Rolling Stunner * 2nd Coming - Kip up transitioning to a clothesline or elbow (Counter when down to a running opponent/SOmetimes playing possum) * Common Moves ** European Uppercut ** Fore-arm smashes to cornered opponents ** Scandinavian TO (STO) ** Drop kick ** Enzuiguiri ** Pele kick ** Knife edge chops ** Roundhouse Kick (To a running opponent) ** Kneehilism- Running/Jumping Knee Drop ** Side Mounted punches on downed opponents (using barbwire gloves in hardcore matches) ** Double Leg Take Down/Loub Thesz press transitioned into pin, choke-hold or attacks ** Stiff kicks, chops and blows and elbows (when he taps into the MMA side) - High kick, Midsection, Thrust, Side, Knee strikes, Back elbow, elbow smash, fore-arm smashes, chops, knife edge chops etc ** Rolling German Suplexes (3-5) ** Superkick or series of kicks ending in Superkick (set up for the U-Turn) ** DDT (Jumping, Normal, Tornado, Reverse) ** Schoolboy Suplex ** Leg scissors ** Spanish Fly ** Pop-up knee strike ** Hurricanrana Driver ** Drop toe hold (sometimes transitions to a crossface) ** Arm Drag - Japanese/Over the Shoulder ** Wheelbarrow neckbreaker ** Hurricanrana (Running, Top Rope, diving etc) ** Multiple moves to set -up "The Iron Thorn": Jumping arm breaker, running knee to stretched arm of downed opponent, arm twists, arm stomps, locked arm bar, Rope-hung figure-four armlock, attacks on arm using ropes and TB. ** Spine burster ** Suplex variations (German, Snap, Belly to back, Belly to belly, T-bone) ** Canon-ball on an opponent standing in the corner ** Scandinavian Destroyer (Flip Pile-driver) ** Flying cross body/Spring board cross body ** Tiger Driver (To similar sized or smaller opponents) ** Sharpshooter ** Spinning back elbow ** Stinger splash ** Repeated kicks to cornered opponent ** Matrix style evade move ending with a savate kick ** Neck Snap Championships OWA *'OWA 24/7 championship (1 time)' *'Rising Star of the week (2 time)' *'Match of the week (1 time)' GPW *'GPW light heavyweight championship (2 times)' *'GPW Tag team championship (2 times with Fenris)' NWF *'NWF Heavyweight championship (2 times)' *'European Heavyweight Championship (2 times)' Irish Whip Wrestling *'IWW Zero Gravity Championship (1 time)' Pro Wrestling Zero1 *'United National Heavyweight Championship (1 time)' DDT Pro-Wrestling *'Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (1 time)' CWE *'CWE Heavy weight championship ( 1 time)' WSQuare *'WSquare TV championship ( 5 times)' Entrance Theme * Metalingus (Alter Bridge) (As "The Eclectic Spirit" Udy ) * Long way down by Gary Numan (As "The Infernal Beast" ) * Doctor Who : Sinister Puddle-Unreleased (As Dr. Ryland) * Wolfmoon - Type O Negative (2009-2017) * Carnival of Rust (2004-2008)